


Where are you?

by ConsultingTribble



Series: 221B Ficlets [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTribble/pseuds/ConsultingTribble
Summary: Where are you? –SHLeaving work. Why? –JWComing home? —SHYes. WHY? —JWIf you’ve caught another mouse… —JW
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: 221B Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901503
Kudos: 28





	Where are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: "Scenic"

_Where are you? –SH_

Leaving work. Why? –JW

_Coming home? —SH_

Yes. WHY? —JW  
If you’ve caught another mouse… —JW  
You promised Mrs. Hudson! —JW

_No rodents have been harmed. —SH_

I’ll be home in 15 minutes. —JW

_Hurry. —SH_

WHY? —JW  
Sherlock, are you hurt? —JW  
13 minutes. —JW

_Not hurt. —SH_

Thanks. —JW  
Any property damage? —JW

_Are we playing ’20 Questions’ now? —SH  
Must have been a boring day at the surgery. —SH_

No, it was a lovely day actually. —JW

_‘Lovely?’ You tell me ‘bit not good’ when I say that about injuries. —SH_

Fine, poor choice of words. —JW  
Jeez, you’re rubbing off on me. —JW

_I’ll take that as a compliment. ;) —SH_

Wasn’t meant to be. —JW

_I know. —SH  
Which means even more rubbing off. ;) —SH_

You’re impossible. —JW  
Why do you want me home? —JW

_What was ‘lovely’ then? —SH_

No flu cases, first time in 3 months. —JW  
Nice not being puked on. —JW

_It’s been 14 minutes. —SH_

Cabbie’s taking the scenic route. —JW

_Don’t get murdered. —SH_

I’ll do my best. —JW  
So why do you want me home? —JW  
Sherlock…? —JW  
2 minutes. —JW  
Just turned on Baker St. Why are there balloons outside? —JW  
And why are Lestrade and Molly both there? —JW  
Sherlock! —JW

_Happy birthday! :) —SH_

**Author's Note:**

> To give credit where credit is due, the "caught another mouse" line was inspired by a Sherlock role playing Omegle I saw on Pinterest ages ago.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos, comments, and constructive feedback are always appreciated!


End file.
